Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader
"I am your father." - Darth Vader to Luke Skywalker. "My powers have doubled since the last time we met Count." ''- Anakin to Dooku. ''"I'm a person, and my name's Anakin." - Anakin as a boy. Darth Vader a.k.a. Anakin Skywalker (Anakin performed by Hayden Christensen, Darth Vader Performed by David Prowse and voiced by James Earl Jones) is the Dark Lord of the Sith, and the main antagonist of Star Wars episodes 4, 5, & 6, while the main character in episodes 1, 2 , & 3. He was once a human slave on the desert planet of Tatooine, & an excellent pilot. He won his freedom from the help of Qui-Gon Jin, & met his future master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He trained in the ways of the Jedi order, until he reunited with a friend, & fell in love with her named Padme Amidala, eventually getting married, however during The Clone Wars, he faced an assassin named Asajj Ventress, & was givin a scar. He eventually defeated Count Dooku, after being promoted to Jedi Knight. He soon learned that not only he was going to be a father, and feared for Padmé's life after having a vision of her dying of childbirth. Anakin also learned that Chancellor Palpatine was Darth Sidious, & eventually became Darth Vader. He aided in the destruction of the Jedi Temple, & the eradication of the Jedi. Vader eventually faced Obi-Wan, & lost getting burning scars as a result, being reformatted into a cyborg. After a while he fought Obi-Wan again & won. he eventually learned he had a son named Luke Skywalker, he faced him at Cloud City, & defeated him taking his right hand. Only to be defeated on the second Death Star, however when the Emperor was killing Luke he took Sidious, & threw him into ravine, destroying him in the process. As the two were escaping, Vader asked Luke to remove his mask to see him with his own eyes. he said his good byes to Luke, & passed away. Vader is strong, scary, but also kind when he was still Anakin. Afterwards Vader was then discovered by Bowser, and cloned. However the result was unknown as he returned to becoming Anakin Skywalker. However, he continues his ways and nothing has been heard about him afterwards. Force Powers and Abilities As Anakin: As the Chosen One, Anakin was immensely powerful and had an amazingly strong connection to the Force, stronger than any Force user ever in existence. He also possessed the potential to become the most powerful Force user in the history of the galaxy; according to Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin's Force potential surpassed that of even Yoda. Anakin's Force potential is rivaled only by son, Luke Skywalker. *'Telekinesis:' Anakin utilized Telekinesis either as offensive or defense. *'Force choke:' Anakin utilized Force choke to either weaken or intimidate his opponents. *'Mind control:' Anakin utilized Mind control, to control the minds of other sentient beings, however, it did not work on individuals who have very strong wills. *'Beast Control:' Anakin utilized Beast Control, to control the minds of other animals. *'Force healing:' Anakin utilized Force healing, to heal himself or other sentient beings. *'Dampen Force:' Anakin utilized Dampen Force to temporarily block certain force powers such as; Force push or Force pull. *'Force Jump:' Anakin utilized Force Jump, to jump or leap at great distances. *'Force speed:' Anakin utilized Force speed, to move at amazing speed. *'Force vision:' Anakin utilized Force vision, to have visions of the past, the present and the future; however, like all force users, his visions were not always clear or sometimes had visions even when he was not utilizing this power at will. *'Force sense:' Anakin utilized Force sense, to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, or impending danger and the presence of the dark side. *'Force barrier:' Anakin utilized Force barrier, to created a barrier or wall of force energy around himself or his allies. *'Force rage:' Anakin utilized Force rage to channel his anger to increase his speed, strength, ferocity and to overwhelmed his opponents. As Vader: 'As the Chosen One, Vader was immensely powerful and had an amazingly strong connection to the Force, stronger than any Force user ever in existence. He also possessed the potential to become the most powerful Force user in the history of the galaxy. However, after being burned alive on Mustafar and forced to become a cyborg, he never reached his full potential, as the physical and emotional trauma caused by his transformation greatly limited his ability to access and control the Force. Despite this, Vader still became one of the most powerful Force users in the history of the galaxy. *'Telekinesis: Vader was a master of Telekinesis, which he used either as offensive or defense. *'Force choke:' Vader was a well known user of the Force choke, which he often used to either weaken his enemies or execute his Naval officers for incompetence. *'Mind control:' Vader utilized Mind control, to control the minds of other sentient beings, however, it did not work on individuals who have very strong wills. *'Mind probe:' Vader utilized mind probe to sift through the thoughts of a sentient being. *'Force Jump:' Vader utilized Force Jump, to jump or leap at great distances. *'Force speed:' Vader utilized Force speed, to move at amazing speed. *'Force valor:' Vader utilized Force valor to increased his accuracy and speed or the accuracy and speed of his allies. *'Force vision:' Vader utilized Force vision, to have visions of the past, the present and the future; however, like all force users, his visions were not always clear or sometimes had visions even when he was not utilizing this power at will. *'Force sense:' Vader utilized Force sense, to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, or impending danger and the presence of the light side. *'Force rage:' Vader utilized Force rage to channel his anger to increase his speed, strength and ferocity. *'Tutaminis:' Vader utilized Tutaminis to dissipate concentrated energy such as blasterbolts or lightsaber blades. *'Force deflection:' Vader utilized Force deflection, to deflect incoming attacks with or without his lightsaber. *'Kinetite:' Vader utilized Kinetite to subdue his opponents. *'Force Destruction:' Vader utilized Force destruction to immobilize his opponents. *'Force barrier:' Vader utilized Force barrier, to created a barrier or wall of force energy around himself or his allies. *'Protection Bubble:' Vader utilized protection bubble to create a defensive sphere around his body. *'Cyborg Strength:' As a cyborg, Vader was physically stronger then most other sentient beings. Trivia *Jaden will first meet Anakin in Jaden's Adventures of Star Wars: The Phantom Menace. *Darth Vader will make a cameo in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian. *Anakin will meet Aaron in Aaron's Adventures in STAR WARS. *Anakin will meet Arik in Arik's Adventures in STAR WARS. *In the Thunderbolts Adventure Series, Anakin, along with Ahsoka Tano, are Zak and Courtney's legal guardians. Gallery Little Anakin.jpg Anakin Skywalker RotS.png Unmasked3.jpg JediGhosts-ROTJ.png The-Force-Awakens-13.png Oscar_the_Grouch_with_Darth_Vader.jpg|Darth Vader with Oscar the Grouch Anakin Skywalker.png|Seen in Star Wars: The Clone Wars Anakin as a Black Panther.jpg|As a Black Panther Mlp resource elements of harmony by grievousfan-d6eiln8.png Anakin as a Growlithe.jpg|As a Growlithe Hyperdrive (Ventus) KHBBS.png Vader.png|Vader during the Jedi Purge SWVaderDown1Maleev_textless.png Anakinpredeath.jpg|Corrupted by the Dark Side Darth-Vader-masacre-Mustafar.jpg darthvader-rogueone.jpg E20561D0-2609-415F-84E4-8F590D4FC079.jpeg E3D2F05F-484C-41E9-B828-B278E7FC3BA8.jpeg|Anakin and Obi-Wan fighting during the Clone Wars Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Tragic Villains Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Robots Category:Main Villain Category:Villains For Aaron's Adventures Category:Arik's enemies Category:Jaden's enemies Category:Jeffrey's enemies Category:Swordsmen Category:Redeemed characters Category:Jedi Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Heroes turned Evil Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Bowsermovies1989) Category:Elements of Harmony: Loyalty Category:Council of Light Category:Deceased Characters Category:Liars Category:Ghosts Category:Cyborgs Category:Characters that have a love interest Category:Husbands Category:Disney villains Category:Sith Category:Night at the Museum characters Category:Murderers Category:Adults Category:Inventors Category:Geniuses Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Hiccup's enemies Category:Mysterious characters Category:Twilight's enemies Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Craig's enemies Category:Twilight's Adventures allies Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Grandfathers Category:The Thunderbolts Category:Close Friends of Courtney Category:Kyle's enemies Category:Courtney's family Category:Possible Duelists Category:Possible Keyblade Wielders Category:Second-in-Command Category:Craig & Friends allies Category:Pilots Category:Members of the Galactic Empire Category:Characters with prosthetics Category:Brother figures Category:Elements of Harmony: Magic Category:Cats Category:Traitors Category:Multilingual characters Category:Idols Category:Apprentices Category:Characters for Courtney's Adventures Category:Protagonists Category:Crystal Gems Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures allies Category:Former Jedi